Codename Kids Next Door: New Operation
Codename Kids Next Door: New Operation is a fanfic sequel series to Galactic Kids Next Door by NightmareEnterprise. The series continue off where Galactic Kids Next Door ended in an alternate timeline where the events of GKND was change thanks to Numbuh 362 (GKND) for alternating the timeline. Main Series Expansion Operation C.A.T.H.U.N.T. Sector E and The Rowdy Hooligan from the across the square were fighting over a mysterious package that is suppose to be deliver to Numbuh 1 and 362 in Mexico. The girls from both parties walkout with big bellies after eating a bunch of food while running through a Quinceañera, they lose it in the next scene. Operation W.I.Z.A.R.D. While Numbuh 1 and 362 were vacationing at a couple's retreat in Miami Beach, Florida they both ate an entire ice cream cake that was made exclusively for them and became full as a result. The Wizard caught Numbuh 362 and threatening to forcefeed her endless supply of Ice Cream cake unless Numbuh 1 accept his challenge and beat him in a duel which he did. The episode ends with Numbuh 1 and 362 eating another Ice Cream Cake getting fatter as a result and because they were so fat they couldn't move that made the wizard that was hunting Numbuh 1 for the whole episode become their servant for the rest of their vacation. They both kept their bellies for the rest of the episode. Commission Aftermath by NastyaLapka-1-.png Operation: Treehouse of Horror The Kids Next Door created a food productor machine that would make everyone their favorite food. However, the machine malfunction causing the food it create to come to life and forcefeed themselves to the KND with the major of them being fat as a result. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 both gotten fat after being forcefed a bunch of their favorite foods. The two were overpowered with Numbuh 362 eating so much to the point she explode only to relieve it was all a dream. Food virus.jpg Operation: L.U.N.C.H. Gramma Stuffum plans to throw her biggest cafeteria lunch ever with Numbuh 362 and 86 being fatten up as part of Stuffum's taste testing program. Numbuh 362 and 86 becoming taste testers.png Operation: F.U.D.G.E. Father send the The Rowdy Hooligan from across the square to secure a chocolate factory where the Kids Next Door stored their chocolate supplies. The Girl Hooligan loves chocolate so much that she uncontrollably ate all the chocolate in the factory and gain a bloated belly afterwards. Commission__Where's_all_chocolate_!_by_NastyaLapka.png|The female hooligan after eating through the KND's chocolate. Operation: C.H.A.L.L.E.N.G.E. Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 86 out of fit of boredom challenge each other to perform challenges to see who is really fit to be supreme leader. One of the challenges involve Numbuh 362 eating 50 boxes of pizza and became extremely fat. It's gone by next scene. commission__pepperoni_pizza_for_numbuh_362_by_nastyalapka_dcz9ula.png Operation: P.A.N.C.A.K.E. Numbuh 86 get a bloated belly from eating too many of her dad's pancake. Pancakes for breakfast.png Operation: Donuts Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 83 were fatten up while fighting off Gramma Stuffum. Stuffum_strikes_again_by_tanasweet123.jpg Operation: T.H.A.N.K.S.S.T.U.F.F.I.N.G Gramma Stuffum begin her thanksgiving raid of terror on all the kids in the world. Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 10, Numbuh 83, and Numbuh 23 has all fallen pray to her Thanksgiving army. Operation_T.H.A.N.K.S.S.T.U.F.F.I.N.G._by_tanasweet123.jpg Operation F.L.A.N. A strange enterprise had made an irresistible dessert that hypnotizes everybody in the world for money. After Numbuh 168 defeat Chester, she got really fat from eating the Flan. Operation Flan.png Operation Noodles A crossover special with Codename Kids Next Door, The Loud House, Megaman Battle Network, and Sonic the Hedgehog. A strange noodle enemy from another dimension was forcing people to eat noodles the right way even if that mean if explode. Numbuh 168 from KND, Sid Chang from Loud House, Jasmine from Megaman Battle Network, and Honey the Cat from Sonic the Hedgehog join together to stop this villain. The girls are fatten up from eating too much noodle by force. Ramen_romp_by_tanasweet123.jpg Operation Roly-Poly Strikes Back After a mysterious hit the Kids Next Door Moonbase every girl aboard became infected with the Roly-Poly virus except this one is more powerful than the last. The Kids Next Door decided to clean up shop by eating every piece of food they have. roly_poly_lunch_time_by_artistic20xl_ddp5gg6.jpg Roly-Poly Halloween Special Setting back to the events of the first operation Roly-Poly. The Roly-Poly operatives are having a halloween party aboard the moonbase. tumblr_26ca3c3e019bc98cd5537262e93f44d9_8d28f68c_1280.jpg Operation Roly-Poly 2 The girls of the Kids Next Door are stuffing themselves on food and treats from Gallagher Elementary and Mr. Jelly's Candy Shop similar to Dororon Enma-kun MeeraMera except their different set of girls in each pic. knd_cafeteria_raid_by_tanasweet123_ddp3bfe.jpg knd_candy_store_raid_by_tanasweet123_ddp3bo9.jpg Operation Buffet Numbuh 362 and 86 fatten themselves up from eating at an all you can eat restaurant. Comics Operation: S.N.A.C.K.A.T.T.A.C.K. dNumbuh 362 fatten up while fighting off Gramma Stuffum's food army. There was suppose to be two non-canon ending but only one of them had been recover and it shows Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 stuffed to the point that neither had the energy to fight off Gramma Stuffum's army, Gramma Stuffum decided to reward the duo with some of her donuts from Operation D.O.N.U.T.T.Y. with Numbuh 362 asking for Numbuh 1's help before being forcefed donuts. Operation Snack Attack (Re-Remake).jpg Operation Snack Attack (Alt. Bad Ending).png|Original Version created on May, 2018 Operation Snack Attack (Alt.png Operation D.O.N.U.T.T.Y. ''' Gramma Stuffum has successfully taken over the Sprinkle Puff Donut Shoppe, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 went to liberate it but not before they fail into a trap which result in them getting fatten up and remain that way for the whole episode. '''Operation B.R.U.N.C.H. During Gramma Stuffum's attack on the moonbase, she succeed in fattening up every member of the Kids Next Door though we only really get to see Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5 in this state with Numbuhs 362, 86, and 1 getting the most screentime. The original version of Operation B.R.U.N.C.H. had Numbuh 86 task to protect Numbuh 362 until the party for the cadets the next day. Numbuh 86 locked Numbuh 362 in the party room for her own protection. However, some of Gramma Stuffum's food got in and Numbuh 362 got fatten up as a result. The image went unused due to the plot changing mid-development. Unused concept.png Operation S.W.E.E.T. Early in the episode, Numbuh 362 saw a picture of an obese kid after he was force to eat Mother May-Eye's sweets. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 later went into Mother May-Eye's bakery and were fatten up with sweets. Numbuh 362 later was caught, tied up, and crowned queen of the sweet kingdom before being getting stuffed with Mother May-Eye's pie to her disgust and got so fat her belt broke off. Numbuh 1 saved them by forcefeeding her, her own pie which causes her to swell up and explode. 'Operation: J.U.S.T.D.E.S.S.E.R.T.' The comic page is a parody of the Fairy Oddparents' episode Just Dessert. This one page short show Numbuh 362, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 23, all stuffed full of candy and sweets. Operation J.U.S.T.D.E.S.S.E.R.T..png 'Operation: B.R.O.C.C.O.L.I.' This Halloween special is a parody of the Powerpuff Girls episode "Beat your Greens" where the Kids Next Door fight against Alien Broccoli an order to enjoy trick or treat. A cover of the comic issue has been release showing Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 362 stuffed after eating some of the broccoli soldiers. Operation B.R.O.C.C.O.L.I. Cover.png Operation: Frenchfry Based on the Lilo & Stitch episode "Frenchfry", Sector V caught an untested experiment from The Delightful Children from Down the Lane. When they realize they had no food in their treehouse and their parents decided to go vegan unleashed an experiment from the moonbase that they caught from the Delightful Children earlier that day that say "Can product extremely tasty meal" but were caught by Numbuh 362 who promise not to tell Numbuh 86 if she get to join them for dinner (which was her actual plan). After unleashing Frenchfry, Numbuhs 1, 3, 4, 5, and 362 started rapidly gaining weight. In this teaser Numbuh 362 ask Numbh 2 if he noticed a certain change in their bodies which he denys (Cause he's already fat as is). Operation Frenchfry.png|The teaser image that show a fat Numbuh 362 talking to Numbuh 2 about her strange weight gain Operation Frenchfry page 29.png|Numbuh 362, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 5 bloated after eating Frenchfry's food. Operation Frenchfry page 30.png Operation S.E.C.R.E.T. While on a mission to discover the adults secret plan. Numbuh 362 was forced to eat food at the adults' secret meeting. Stuffed Supreme Leader (color).png Operation: What-if A series of one-shot panels that show different events done by other characters or alternate outtakes. The what-if version of Operation Meatball had Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 60 eating Stuffum's giant meatball instead of Sector V who did in the original. What if, Operation Meatball.jpg The what-if version of Operation Caked-Five had Numbuh 86 taking the place of Numbuh 4 in eating a lot of The Delightful Children's birthday cake. What if, Operation Caked-Five.png The what-if version of Operation No-Powuh had Gramma Stuffum attacking and fattening up the moonbase operatives instead of Sector V's treehouse. Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 23 were shown fatten up. What if, Operation No Powuh.png The what-if version of Operation Donutty shows a what-if Game Over screen where Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 86 were fatten up by Stuffum. What if, Operation Donutty.png It continues with Numbuh 362, Numbuh 10, and Numbuh 27 along with other members of the Kids Next Door being fatten up by Stuffum's oversize donuts. What if, Operation Donutty aftermath.png Operation: Bloat This is an alternate ending to Operation Graduates where after the KND has return to normal the side-effect cause them to inflated. Operation Bloat.png|Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 86 inflated after they were return to normal. Movies/OVA Operation F.O.O.D.W.A.R. Gramma Stuffum starts a food war with the children around the world, one of her plans involve attacking the Kids Next Door Moonbase while there she was able to fatten up everybody. Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 86 were physically seen fatten up after eating a bunch of Gramma Stuffum's food. The two were eventually defeated they unleash the "Dehydrated food" causing them to get so fat that they were unable to stand up any longer. Art trade stuffum s moonbase assault by mothman64-dcbuysm.png Commission another attack of gramma by nastyalapka-dcnk9bk.png Trivia * The Operation B.R.O.C.C.O.L.I. cover has an alternate cover that have Numbuh 362 talking but does not contain the logo at the bottom. This is a double reference to how Comic Book issues have alternate versions of their covers by difference artist and how old Comic Book's have dialogue on their covers with it sometime being related to the issue or not. * It's quite common for there to be two missions with the same Operation name since the Cartoon Network Action Pack Comics by DC Comics uses episode titles for some of their stories the only difference is both versions of Operation D.O.N.U.T.T.Y. is the same story with two difference story events and other Numbuh 362 or Numbuh 86 will be accompanying Numbuh 1. It's also funny since in Codename Kids Next Door Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Operation D.O.N.U.T.T.Y. is a level Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 86 (via cheat codes) can access since it's their first level after the tutorial stage. * Honey the Cat has appear in multiple episodes but only on the Sonic Championship arcade cabinet that'll appear in Numbuh 362's room. This'll be the first time she'll appear as a character with a speaking role and will be the second time an animal talks on the show. * The main cast of Operation Noodle was chosen because of the noodlehead's relation to China. Numbuh 168 was chosen from the KND universe because she is station at Sector C, a Sector in China. Jasmine from Chosen from MMBN because she's from Chinoa which is kinda like a fictional version of mainland China. Honey the Cat was chosen because she was based off a character from Fighter Viper of the same name who's outfit may or may not have any connection to the outfits wearied in China. Sid Chang is the only odd man, girl in this case, out since there's no bio stated whether she's Chinese or not just that she's half-Asian. * The episode could be seen as another Star Wars parody since the title "Roly-Poly Stirkes Back" is clearly a reference to Star Wars' episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. One of the scene will feature a girl who got infected falling down a large chamber similar to what Luke Skywalker did in The Empire Strikes back. A missile firing at the Kids Next Door Moonbase could be a reference to when lasers were fired at the Death Star in Episode VI: A New Hope. The recap of the first events are done in a very similar manner to every single Star Wars movie. * Roly-Poly Strikes Back could also be a parody of the 1979 movie Alien as the girls act like Xenomorphs at the sight of another girl and will proceed to chase them until they get infected too. * The episode plot for Operation Trukish could be a jab at people and stores are so quick to celebrate Christmas that they don't bother to celebrate thanksgiving. * Trukish is used to describe people who was other born and raise or live in the Country of Turkey. Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Nightmare Enterprises' stories Category:Female Expansion Category:Male Expansion Category:Humans Category:Childs Expansion Category:Cartoons Category:Stuffing Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros Category:Weight Gain Category:Gags Category:Child Expansion Category:Air Inflation Category:Inflation